


Wise Men Say

by thisprentiss



Category: The Conjuring (2013)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some grown up ghost hunting girls being cute and a little sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Men Say

**Author's Note:**

> i bet u a hundred pennies u never thought of this ship before  
> also lmao i cant believe i've officially written 2 (!) conjuring fanfics what has my life come to

"That's just gross, I don't want to eat that," Judy said, turning up her nose at the plate Janet was trying to offer her. "This is why I do the cooking. I don't even want to know what's _in_ there."

Janet rolled her eyes, setting the plate down on the kitchen counter before wrapping her arms around Judy's waist. "It's just eggs an' all that stuff I found in the cabinet," she said as she planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Your mum thinks it tastes good."

"My mom had to put up with my _dad_ 's cooking for forty years. That's not really saying anything." Judy finished scrubbing off the last bowl and placed it on the rack to dry, leaning back into Janet's embrace with a contented smile. "You're wearing his sweater."

"I found it in the closet, it's soft," Janet murmured into Judy's shoulder, rocking her back and forth. "Bunch of his old paintings, too. What're you and your mum planning on doing with those? Hope you ain't gonna hang 'em up or anything."

Judy snorted, turning so she could give Janet a kiss on the lips. "Definitely not gonna hang them up. We'll probably just keep them in storage. Mom wants to turn the danger room into a museum for tourists. Got so many people asking to see stuff already, she figured it'd be good to make a business out of it. So she might hang them up in there, just for that extra spooky effect."

"The ol' crooked man thing's in there, innit? Boy, I had nightmares 'bout that for _years_ after that whole mess," Janet demonstrated how creepy it was by over exaggerating a fake shiver. "It's a lot less scary when you ain't the one being possessed. I mean... it's still scary, but it ain't _as_ scary."

"You're damn _right_ it's still scary!" Judy laughed, twirling Janet around as if they were dancing, "I remember one time I got locked in the danger room right after mom and dad brought the Annabelle doll home, _damn_ that was a bad time!"

"Well at least we're used to it by now, otherwise I think we'd be out of the job," Janet commented, pulling Judy away from the counter and toward the living room. Judy let out a giggle, falling on the floral pattern couch and kissing her girlfriend gently on the chin. Janet looked pretty in the afternoon light streaming in from the windows, and from this angle Judy could see every tiny stain and tear and fleck of dust on the argyle sweater she wore.

_His_ sweater. Her dad's sweater. It looked good on her, obviously, everything looked good on Janet. It was baggy and casual and entirely too cute, complimenting her pale skin and auburn hair, but looking at it, feeling it against her bare shoulder... it still sent a pang of sadness through Judy's heart.

"Stop stealing my parent's clothes." She was joking, of course. She didn't really care. Janet gave her a wink in return.

"I can take it off if you want."

"Girls, what are you doing?" Lorraine asked, leaning against the doorframe that lead into the hallway. They both looked up, grinning, and the woman smiled back at them, starting across the room. "Are you borrowing from Ed's closet again? You'd better be careful with that. He'd honestly be so smug if he found out someone else enjoyed his fashion sense," she chuckled, sitting down on the couch with the two girls. "How's school going, Janet?"

"Good, ma'am. Never thought I'd be going to University in America. Mum always said you lot didn't have good schools," she said, before throwing a hand over her mouth and turning red. "Not that Americans are stupid, ma'am! Oh, that came out wrong..."

But Lorraine laughed, of course. She wasn't _that_ sensitive. "I understand what you mean. But I think we're all glad you decided to come out here. This kid especially." She gave Judy a gentle shove to the shoulder, and her daughter suddenly had eyes wider than saucers. "Never seen her with this big of a crush before."

" _Mom!_ "

"You definitely take after your father when it comes to falling in love. He was a massive nerd. I don't think he could get two words out without stuttering," Lorraine continued, a twinkle in her eye, "And _whoa_ did you inherit his blush! Pull back her shirt collar, Janet, I bet it goes all the way down to her shoulders."

" _Really!?_ " Janet exclaimed, smiling wide. Judy looked like she was trying to sink down into the sofa cushions.

"Mom _why_ are you like this!?" she groaned.

"I like to tease you, kiddo. Plus, I think Janet loves it," Lorraine shrugged, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. Her hair was greying now, Judy couldn't help but notice that, and it was tied back in it's usual twisted bun. "You girls want any lemonade? Or water? Or iced tea?"

"You got coffee?" Janet asked, turning to look at where Lorraine was disappearing into the kitchen. "I've got a paper to write tonight, not really looking forward to it."

"Course we have coffee. I'll brew a pot now. Judy, anything?" she called, and Judy shook her head.

"I'm good, mom, thanks! You want to go outside? It's really nice. Plus it won't be light for too much longer, and I wanna sketch you," she smiled, leaning forward to grab her notebook and pencil off the coffee table in one hand, Janet's own hand in the other.

"So I really don't have any choice then, do I? Can't sketch me without me being there," she said, and Judy winked at her, blush still spread out across her cheeks. "C'mon, like you said, we ain't got all day."

The two of them ran outside, chattering the whole way, and Lorraine watched them go with a sad smile on her face. "They're just like us when we were younger, aren't they, Ed?" she sighed, leaning back on the counter as the coffee dripped into the pot. She was met with silence. It was no surprise. Not anymore.

Outside on the back porch, Judy was slapping at Janet and shouting at her to stay still, only to be assaulted by a barrage of kisses on her face and neck, both girls giggling and squealing as they played the back and forth game. " _I am trying to draw you, stop moving!_ " Judy squealed, hitting Janet with her sketchbook.

" _Try to make me!_ " came Janet's response, daring flirting in her voice. Judy tackled her to the ground, sketchbook going flying, and the sounds of more giggling floated into the kitchen.

_Just like we were. Maybe happier._


End file.
